


Her favourite book

by itsnotlove



Series: I adore you [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aerodynamic legs, F/M, Leg shaving, Leg waxing????, Legs, Overthinking, Pants, Reading, Stop thinking so much, Surprise! - Freeform, Telepathy, does hair slow you down, no pants?, skirts., skirts?, so that you don't have to shave your legs and know more things, the ever present longing to be invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Slon is so easy to read





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaaro/gifts), [missvorona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missvorona).



“Seventeen.”

 

“Shit. Now?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

“...now?”

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Slon rolled onto his back and slammed a fist into to the floor beside him, only to jump when he realised it had left a small crater beneath the carpet. He rolled back onto his stomach in order to hide it from Vorona’s potentially prying eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Please rephrase.”

 

“How can you always guess! It’s amazing! Is it...” His voice trailed off until it was almost a whisper. “... _ magic? _ ”

 

“Negative.” Vorona turned the page slowly, her eyes still moving down the page. “I posses nil magical abilities. Potential to gain abilities in the future is slim. Magic is unnecessary- not useful.”

 

“You sound like a kid who’s angry they have no powers.”

 

“Negative.”

 

“I want to be invisible. Then I could eat as much as I want without anyone staring.

 

“Food floating through the air will be a spectacle. You will attract more people invisible than visible.”

 

“Oh, yeah...” Slon rubbed at his shoulder absentmindedly. “And I’d have to be naked.”

 

“...”

 

“It’s hard to run with no pants on.”

 

“...”

 

“Maybe it’s easier for women? Oh, but you have those handbags. They’d probably slow you down.” After pausing his stream of consciousness to think, Slon arched his back up off the ground and stretched his head backward so that he could look up to where Vorona was sitting on the bed. “When you run with no pants, are you faster? Is that why women shave their legs?”

 

“...I refuse to answer.”

 

“Why not!” Slon’s back hit the ground with a thud, his disappointment rumbling through the floorboards. “Come on! You have to tell me!”

 

“I decline.”

 

Screwing his face into something that was most definitely not a pout, Slon huffed out a breath. There was no point in pushing Vorona (because she might push him off a building), but the suspense and the not-knowing was already starting to eat away at him.

 

He’d never  _ really  _ understood why women shaved and waxed their legs. It did make them smooth, and felt nice to touch, but there had to be more to it than that. Ripping hair off your body wasn’t something that could feel nice, and with legs being so long, it must have taken an age to shave them.

 

Curious, he raised his left leg into the air and looked it up and down.

 

It was long. Sort of thick.

 

There was a lot of hair, too.

 

It would take forever to get the hair off it. 

 

His leg hit the floor with a thud, and his eyebrows knit together as he struggled to come up with an answer on his own. When he was a kid, he’d wondered if it was some sort of show of strength. Waxing must be painful, so maybe it was a way to scare your female enemies.

 

But, how could anyone tell if they were shaved or waxed? That wouldn’t make sense.

 

...then maybe it was a way to improve your own patience. Slon had endured several tests like that himself, and he’d take balancing on a log for an hour over shaving his legs any day.

 

“...”

 

“Please refrain from thinking so loudly.”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“...”

 

“Did I?” 

 

_ Had he?!  _ Maybe his thoughts were louder than he realised. If he could hear them, then it wasn’t so far-fetched to believe Vorona could. Maybe he was thinking out loud and didn’t know it. Is that how Vorona always knew what he was thinking? Because he was saying them? With his mouth?

 

Nervous, he moved his hand to cover his lips and thought as loudly as he could:

 

_ ‘I’M THINKING!’ _

 

His lips didn’t move despite the volume of his thought, and he moved his hand to rest on his chest. He definitely hadn’t said anything, so how had Vorona known he was thinking? Could she read thoughts? Could she read his thoughts? Is that why she was so smart, because she could listen to other people? 

 

_ Was she reading his mind right no- _

 

“My empath abilities are nil.”

 

“Oh, okay.” All it took was an inhale for Slon to understand what Vorona had said. “THEN HOW’D YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?!”

 

The book snapped shut and Vorona placed it on the bed beside her. Slon shifted on the ground, staring up at her as she leaned over the top of him. She hovered over him for a moment before moving to kneel on the ground above his head, then craned her body down awkwardly so that her face was directly above his.

 

“Because you’re a book..” She spoke quietly in her native language, then smiled slightly at the way Slon’s eyes widened. “And I like to read.”

 

He stuttered out the beginning of an unknown question, but was cut off when Vorona’s fingers tapped lightly against his lips. They silenced him instantly, save for the small, confused noise that bubbled in his throat, then disappeared all too quickly. 

 

Before he knew it, Vorona was back on her feet and using his chest as a stepping stone to get to the door directly opposite him. 

 

Though he knew he had questions, none seemed to form in his mind as he watched her disappear. Instead, he simply stayed on the ground, his mind blank, as he enjoyed the phantom touch of her fingers against his lips for as long as he could.


End file.
